


На том конце провода

by your_jordan



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, Deadpool Thought Boxes, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_jordan/pseuds/your_jordan
Summary: Soulmate!AU, в котором люди делят душу на двоих, и если умрет один, то умрет и другой.Это не та сказка, где они ищут друг друга, чтобы «жить долго и счастливо», Дэдпул хочет поскорее приступить к части «и умерли они в один день».
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool
Kudos: 65





	На том конце провода

— Чем дольше ты на меня смотришь молча, тем громче звучат голоса в моей голове. И тебе не понравится то, что они предлагают с тобой сделать. Что говоришь, Желтый? Что ему отрезать? Покуда отрезать? Как вариант, да. Погоди. Тоже неплохо. Белый, ты сегодня в ударе, заслуженное первое место.

Дэдпул откладывает пистолет, достает из ботинка нож и прислоняет его лезвием к лицу жертвы. Мужчина, сидящий перед ним, снова начинает плакать и причитать, что ничего о местонахождении цели не знает. Его красное от слез лицо и трясущиеся губы уже настолько противны Дэдпулу, что желание поглубже вонзить нож становится почти что невыносимым.

— Мне все равно придется найти девчонку, но, даже несмотря на то, что Желтый против, я отпущу тебя, если ты скажешь хоть что-то. Я же все равно найду. Жертвовать собой бессмысленно. Подумай о том, кто у тебя на том конце провода. О паре своей подумай.

— Клянусь, я ничего не знаю. Пощадите меня, у нас с Томасом дети, умоляю.

— Ложь. Я знаю, что у вас только его престарелая мать. Погоди. Думаешь, Белый? Если он врет про детей, то врет и про то, что ничего не знает?

Дэдпул резким движением вгоняет нож мужчине в ногу, немного проворачивает и крепко держит рукоять. Он не обращает внимания на крики, даже делает вид, что рассматривает ногти через перчатку.

— Надеюсь, вы с Томасом подготовили завещание? Что лучше, двойные похороны для его матери или пара недель в бинтах на этих пухлых ножках для тебя? — Столь же резким движением он выдергивает нож и вонзает его в другую ногу.

— Ты слишком громко орешь. Я не люблю крики. С другой стороны, Белый их любит. А кровь очень быстро вытекает из такого рода ран, ты теряешь драгоценное время, за которое скорая успеет тебя спасти. Повторюсь, хоть ты уже и не уйдешь отсюда на своих двоих, но я тебя не убью, если узнаю то, что мне нужно. Ха-ха, своих двоих, неплохо, да? Так вот, где девчонка? Давай, дыши, дыши, мужик. Молодец, хороший мужик. Белый, ты запомнил адрес? Желтый, ты позволишь мне отпустить его? Ну что, ты, Желтый. Желтый. Ало. Ради Томаса. Хорошо, убьем, если обманул. И отрежем. Само собой. Спасибо, мужик, ты очень мне помог.

Он четыре дня выслеживает цель, а когда находит, то выстреливает ей в голову прежде, чем девушка успевает испугаться. Ее обесцвеченные волосы измазаны кровью, она лежит на полу, неестественно вывернув руку и запрокинув голову. Никаких ошметков мозгов или артериальных фонтанов, как это любят показывать в кино: маленькое отверстие в черепе и пустой мертвый взгляд. Дэдпул сидит рядом с ней еще около часа, пока в интернете не появляются первые новости о том, что кровавый узурпатор найден мертвым в своем дворце среди джунглей. Источники сообщают, что это могло быть заказное убийство, так как на шее и руках мертвеца отчетливо видны вздувшиеся черные вены: первый признак смерти его родственной души.

— Нет, Желтый, то, что она знала о нем — довольно слабое утешение. Но, ты прав, я не собираюсь грустить из-за этого. Я всегда грущу до, а потом все равно берусь. Спасибо, Белый.

Дэдпул открывает холодильник и достает оттуда контейнер с салатом.

— Думаю, ей здоровое питание уже не пригодится, а я голоден. Завали, Белый, стоило выбрать себе башку другого наемного убийцы для лагеря бесячих раковых опухолей. Да, чимичангу сегодня все равно поедим. Возьмем побольше, чтобы и на утро нам с Ванессой осталось. Это что за звук? Только не говорите мне, что на моем затылке сейчас красная точка, как вообще можно увидеть красное на кра…

Питер цепляется обеими руками за раковину, стараясь удержаться за нее и не завалиться на пол. Он сдерживает рвотный позыв, глядя, как по венам на его руках пробегает черная волна. Быстро справиться с дрожью не получается, поэтому он сует голову под кран, чтобы прийти в себя как можно скорее.

Сегодня как-то особенно неприятно, возможно, он просто расслабился, все-таки почти месяц его «истинный» не давал о себе знать.

Это началось, когда ему только исполнилось пятнадцать, и врачи лишь разводили руками, наблюдая странные приступы, по закону вселенной после которых он должен умереть. Но он из раза в раз отделывался мигренью, тошнотой, слабостью, либо и вовсе легким покалыванием в пальцах.

«Возможно, ваша родственная душа больна или вроде того», — говорили ему врачи, нервно поглядывая на черноту в его венах. После укуса паука Питер перестал посещать больницы, поэтому его проблема осталась погребенной где-то в старых базах одной из больниц Куинса.

Он наскоро вытирает волосы полотенцем и идет в комнату, чтобы сделать новую заметку в дневнике.

«Снова трясучка. 23 марта, в 7:15, примерно на 6 из 10. Снов не было».

Он еще раз читает короткую запись и перелистывает на несколько страниц назад.

Как и любой другой ребенок он мечтал, что однажды встретит родственную душу, представлял ее и надеялся, что она не будет старой, либо наоборот, слишком молодой, что будет любить фильмы про ограбления и пиццу на толстом тесте.

«Он крутой» — первая запись в дневнике, сделанная со слов Питера тетей Мэй.

Когда ему приснился первый сон, в котором его «истинный» разрисовывал стену на заднем дворе школы, дядя Бен посоветовал ему записывать все, чтобы потом, когда придет время, проще искать.

Маленький Питер спустя пару лет начал расспрашивать его про курение травки, и дядя Бен заметно напрягся, но терпеливо все объяснил и уверил, что это не значит, что ему не повезло с родственной душой.

«Думаю, он и меня научит играть в карты. Скорее бы с ним встретиться», — выведено кривым, но старательным почерком.

Когда он увидел во сне, как парень «на том конце провода», как он называет его про себя, ломает кому-то ногу, то долго сомневался, рассказать ли об этом. В итоге дядя Бен ходил очень задумчивый, и они так и не обсудили произошедшее.

«Я скучаю, когда он подолгу мне не снится. Если он не знает, что делать, то я мог бы спросить у дяди Бена и подсказать ему. Я нарисовал рисунок и отправил его в Канаду. Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет».

Когда Питер проснулся в слезах, потому что ему снилось убийство человека, то решил, что об этом он рассказывать дяде с тетей не будет, и просто продолжил молча вести записи.

«Я не знаю, что думать. С ним что-то происходит, и я не знаю, как ему помочь. Попросил дядю поехать в Канаду, но он сказал, что пока информации слишком мало».

Еще до первого приступа «трясучки», Питер понимает, что родственные души — это полное дерьмо.

Когда его отец погиб, как и любой ребенок, что родился у «истинных», Питер остался сиротой. Он своих родителей не помнит совсем, ни малейшей детали, хоть и знает из хроники, что именно ему выпало найти свою мать на полу в гостиной с почерневшими венами на шее. Иногда тетя Мэй пытается что-то рассказать о его семье, доставая старые снимки, и он подыгрывает ей, изображая интерес.

«У него тоже нет матери. Наверное, он бы обнял меня сейчас».

Он не знал, что это первый звоночек, что с родственными душами в жизни Питера Паркера все не так, как в сказках.

То, что его «истинный» оказывается парнем, то, что он школьный хулиган и трудный подросток совсем не смущает Питера. С их разницей в возрасте он скорее виделся ему крутым парнем из фильмов, что живет по своим правилам, нежели малолетним преступником из гетто. Когда он впервые увидел, как того парня трясет, и как он сжимает в руке пистолет, то ощутил жалость и отказывался верить дяде, что кто-то может пойти в армию добровольно.

«Слезами тут не поможешь. Засмеет, если увидит, какой я хлюпик. Нужно скорее узнать больше, я смогу спасти его».

К тому моменту, когда случается первый приступ, он уже не может найти оправданий поступкам того человека, перестает плакать ночами и радуется, что стал видеть сны о родственной душе все реже и реже.

Его первая девушка встречает свою пару за несколько дней до школьного бала, и говорит Питеру, что им не стоит больше видеться, что ей это будет казаться изменой, хотя ее «истинная» только пошла в третий класс. По идее, расставание должно стать тяжелым ударом, но ночные патрули в костюме Человека-паука не оставляют времени на рефлексию.

«Опять трясучка. Сегодня наблевал прямо на уроке. Спасибо, мудак на том конце провода, большое спасибо».

Когда умирает дядя Бен, Питер уверен, что в вопросе родственных душ его уже ничем не удивить. Каким бы раздавленным он себя не чувствовал, все силы хотелось направить на поддержку тети Мэй.

— Да, мы не родственные души, — говорит она кратко, когда забирает Питера из полицейского участка. — Бен не хотел искать свою пару.

«Черт. Я просто надеюсь, что он ничего из этого не увидит, у него и своих проблем хватает».

Из хроники становится известно, что в это же время, когда убили дядю Бена, в окружной тюрьме штата Вашингтон умерла серийная убийца, что терроризировала жителей своего родного городка двадцать лет назад. Газеты гадают, случайность ли это или свершившаяся спустя годы месть через убийство «истинного». Питер решает ничего не спрашивать, просто делает вид, что не слышит, как вечерами тетя Мэй плачет в своей комнате.

«Трясучка» неприятна в обычной жизни, и становится настоящей проблемой, когда он Человек-паук. Она стоит ему пропущенных ударов от врагов и неудачных приземлений на крыши. Питер удивляется, что она еще ни разу не настигла его в полете, и что он не разбился, просто перепрыгивая между зданиями.

«Снов нет второй месяц».

— Моя пара живет счастливой семейной жизнью, — признается тетя Мэй Питеру в их первое Рождество, которое они встречают вдвоем. — А я встретила твоего дядю. И я уже много лет не вижу сны о нем, похоже, что мы перестали звать друг друга.

«Был один смазанный сон, кажется, он где-то в джунглях. И снова тишина. Зато трясучка мучает четвертый день подряд. Пропустил экзамен».

Иногда Питер задумывается, что видит о нем «на том конце провода», а когда он становится Человеком-пауком, то по-настоящему опасается за свою тайну личности. Но годы идут, вместе с редкими снами и участившейся трясучкой приходит понимание, что его не ищут.

— Для меня в его жизни места нет, — говорит он тете в то Рождество. — Но хоть в чем-то мы с ним мыслями сходимся.

Питер с тяжелым вздохом захлопывает блокнот, убирает его и идет умываться дальше. Впереди долгий день в редакции, а дальше не менее долгий вечер в патруле. Не время лезть в прошлое.

— Уилсон, выходи, кусок дерьма!

Дэдпул открывает глаза и сразу же закрывает их обратно с тихим шипением.

— Черт, кто снял шторы? Скажите Хорьку, чтобы свалил. В смысле как? Ртом. Ха-ха, Белый, ты юморист. Я не хочу его видеть. Скорее пристрелю. Объятия? Желтый? Ты совсем еблан?

Он встает с дивана, натягивает толстовку на голое тело и медленно идет к двери. Ступни неприятно липнут к полу. Смесь грязи, пролитого алкоголя и пятен крови — он не вглядывается.

— Очень настойчивый ублюдок, стучит и стучит. Мне тоже понравился этот сон. Люблю летать. Очень расслабляет, конечно. Я думаю, что он тоже любит эти полеты, Белый, иначе бы не делал этого. Что надо?

Он распахивает дверь и грозно смотрит на гостя. Хорек заметно теряет ту смелость, что демонстрировал минутой ранее, и отводит взгляд от уродливого лица Дэдпула.

— Уилсон, ты снова пропал. На звонки не отвечаешь. Я проверил вашу старую квартиру — там будто произошел взрыв газа. Но у вас же не газ? Я решил тебя проверить, так и думал, что ты здесь окопался.

— Проверять будешь геморрой свой раз в год, а за мной следить не нужно, — Дэдпул почесывает живот и часто моргает, чтобы отогнать сонливость.

— Снова за свое?

— Да, бухаю, смотрю цветные сны и простреливаю черепушку каждый четвертый час. Время подходит, кстати, тебе пора.

— Уэйд, хватит уже.

— Ты принес бухло? Ты принес патроны? Нет? Тогда вали.

— Она бы не хотела, чтобы ты…

Он резким движением хватает Хорька за горло и прижимает спиной к дверному проему:

— Не договаривай. Либо я вытащу тебе хребет через глазницу. Что? Нет, Желтый, это образно. Не думаю. Нет. Так вот, Хорек, вали. Мне пора.

Хорек уходит, опасливо оглядываясь и потирая шею. Дэдпул захлопывает дверь и идет на кухню.

— Ты тоже не договаривай за него, Желтый. Нет. Не зли меня, блять. Ты допросишься. Извернусь и буду стрелять в левый висок, скотина.

На этом заказе все сразу идет не так: ему почти что отрывает руку, Желтый спорит, что сможет целый день говорить голосом Селин Дион, а цель мастерски окапывается в центре управления и баррикадирует дверь.

— Я никогда это не засчитаю, совсем не похоже, Желтый, ты говоришь как Джим Керри. Черт!

Пуля попадает в грудную клетку.

— Конечно не задеты, блять. Жизненно-важные — это которые? Разве что твое самолюбие, кретин. Говорил же, что не хочу пока выходить, что надо остаться дома, но кто меня послушает, у Белого же засвербило в заднице, ему скучно и надо отвлечься, и чтобы подтирали сопельки.

Еще один выстрел попадает в живот, но Дэдпул, не обращая внимания, выходит из укрытия и идет вперед. Он выполнит чертов заказ и вернется домой. Гребаный Желтый, просто худший пародист.

Хорек всем своим видом демонстрирует недовольство, когда отдает ему деньги и пакет с документами.

— Он всегда излишне драматизирует, когда не он дает нам заказ. Это дружба? Это работа! Вот именно, Желтый. Какая разница, чей заказ, лишь бы не видеть его сочувствующую рожу. Еще бумажек сверху насовал. Ох, блять.

После отчетов и заключений криминалистов, которые Дэдпул никогда не просматривает, идут фотографии и записка от Хорька: «Не бери конфеты у незнакомых дяденек».

На фотографии его жертва, он бы вспомнить не смог, но у Белого неплохая память на количество выстрелов и места их попадания. Следом идет снимок мальчика лет пяти, чья шея увита черными венами. Дэдпул откидывает от себя папку и закрывает лицо руками.

— Ненавижу эти полеты. Каждую гребаную ночь. Не защищай его, Желтый. Сколько, блять, можно. Не нужен мне этот «на том конце провода», давно пора уже это понять и перестать показывать эти картинки из жизни супергероя, — Дэдпул вырывает статью про очередной подвиг Человека-паука и кладет в ящик стола. Ему приходится примять неаккуратно напиханные вырезки из газет, чтобы добавить еще одну.

— Ненавижу. Как же за-е-ба-ло. И ты, Белый, особенно. Это тебе пришла в голову идея пойти на тот гребаный заказ! Это все ты, блять! Я к ней не хочу, по-твоему? Больше всего, сука, на свете! Но что бы мы не делали, мы будем здесь вечно, а она будет вечно там. Почему нельзя просто упасть с этой черной жижей под кожей и… стоп, — он рывком открывает ящик и смотрит на уложенные туда фотографии и заметки. — Желтый, ты гений!

— Хорошая работа, Человек-паук, — говорит Питеру полицейский, а он в ответ салютует и сбегает раньше, чем подъезжает еще один патруль.

Таких защитников правопорядка он встречает нечасто, поэтому старается не подставлять их перед коллегами. Обычно его пытаются задержать, а не высказать одобрение. Это немного обидно, но он смиряется и воспринимает как издержки профессии.

Питер забирается на крышу ближайшего здания и ложится прямо на бетон, раскинув руки. Неплохая возможность взять небольшую передышку. Он редко выходит на патруль так рано, но сегодня его задергали на работе, и хотелось поскорее надеть маску и превратиться из неудачника Питера Паркера в защитника Нью-Йорка.

Он откатывается в сторону прежде, чем успевает об этом подумать. Слава паучьему чутью! По месту, где он лежал мгновение назад, со скрежетом проезжаются лезвия катан.

— Паучок! Юркий маленький засранец. Конечно, он хорош, Белый, и не могло быть иначе. Иди к папочке Дэдпулу!

Питер не успевает обдумать происходящее и действует на автомате. Огромный мужик в красном с холодным оружием в руках и явным намерением его убить — совсем не то, что передавали в прогнозе погоды на сегодня. У них завязывается драка, в ходе которой Дэдпул то делает шутливые выпады, явно не надеясь задеть Человека-паука, то нападает серьезно, и даже наносит пару порезов, от которых Питер не успевает увернуться. А еще непрекращающаяся болтовня: эта груда мышц без остановки бормочет, смеется и огрызается сама с собой, чем не на шутку пугает.

Питер понимает, что сейчас не готов дать отпор новому злодею, разбегается, отталкивается от крыши и перемещается на соседнюю. Дэдпул следует за ним.

Они сцепляются на самом краю, и Питеру удается выбить паутиной катаны.

— Шустрый Паучок! Он мне почти нравится! Ну же, меньше телодвижений, конфетка, иначе это не танец, а Белый любит танцы.

Он не успевает среагировать, как Дэдпул хватает его поперек груди и заваливается назад. Они оба падают, но Питер успевает выпустить паутину и зацепиться за край крыши. Он бьет Дэдпула локтем в живот, и тот отпускает его. Питер прицепляется к стене, хочет поймать паутиной и нападавшего, но не успевает.

Массивное тело в красном костюме с неприятным звуком ударяется об асфальт. Но прежде, чем Питер успевает пожалеть его, по всему телу пробегает волна дрожи и тошноты. Он отцепляется от стены и летит следом за Дэдпулом, кое-как успевает затормозиться о чей-то подоконник и падает спиной на парапет пожарной лестницы.

— Не может быть, — шепчет он, снимая перчатку и глядя на уже отходящую черную волну в своих венах. Он перегибается через парапет и смотрит вниз. Дэдпул не двигается. Питер, стараясь справиться с дрожью, спускается вниз и останавливается около тела.

— Это просто невозможно, — шепчет он, глядя на то, как вправляются кости и срастается череп у его «на том конце провода».

Оттащить тело в одно из ближайших патрульных убежищ несложно, но немного грустно, что теперь оно перестанет быть тайным. Когда он привязывает Дэдпула к подвальным трубам, тот уже хрипло дышит и дергает время от времени конечностями, но в себя пока не приходит.

Питер, недолго думая, срывает с него маску.

— Блять! — не сдерживается он, увидев, что под ней прячется. Он немного отгибает ворот костюма, чтобы убедиться, что «это» покрывает всю кожу. Вид по-настоящему ужасает, и еще не сошедшая после пережитой «трясучки» тошнота снова дает о себе знать. Питер быстро натягивает маску обратно, стараясь не прикасаться руками к коже.

Он отходит подальше и останавливается около дверного проема. Предварительно он разоружает своего пленника, но неизвестно, какие еще тузы в рукаве могут быть у того припрятаны.

— Ммм, Паучок, мы с тобой оба любим связывание, только я бы, конечно, предпочел, чтобы мы с тобой поменялись местами. Думаешь, Белый? Ты прав. Я бы даже трахнул эту шикарную задницу прежде, чем вышибить Паучку мозги. Желтый, вот не продолжай ты эти фантазии, они тебе не к лицу, трахать нужно до выстрела, потом будет поздно.

— Что тебе нужно? — Питер морщится и скрещивает руки на груди.

Дэдпул отвлекается от споров с самим собой и поднимает голову. Нельзя сказать «и их взгляды встретились», когда оба собеседника в масках, но именно это и произошло.

— Я же только что сказал, глупенький Паучок. Я пришел вышибить тебе мозги. Ну, либо зарезать. Задушить. Прибить газетой. Как тебе больше нравится? Белый говорит, что как хороший «истинный» я должен учитывать твои пожелания.

— Зачем? Ведь тогда же ты тоже… оу. Вот оно что.

— Вот именно.

Они оба понятливо кивают. Ситуация определенно интересная, и Питер начинает нервно смеяться. Смех становится почти истеричным, и не получается остановиться, хоть и стыдно так сдавать перед Дэдпулом.

Родственное души — редкостное дерьмо. Сначала ты думаешь, что никому не сдался, а потом оказывается, что сдался, но вот, с какой целью.

— Паучок, ты решил задохнуться от смеха? Изящное решение.

— Что, решил сразу перейти к романтике, где мы с тобой умираем, держась за руки?

— Можно не за руки.

— Фу,— Питер машет рукой и уходит. На сегодня с него хватит. — Сам как-нибудь освободишься. И ко мне не лезь, мудак.

— А не то что? Убьееешь меня?

— Пошел ты.

— Эй, Паучок, ну ты чего! Мне что, себе руки теперь отгрызть? Не будь букой. Паучок! Стой, Паучок! Я же все равно до тебя доберусь, маленький засранец!

Питер достает дневник и собирается с духом, чтобы открыть его и сделать новую запись.

«Трясучка примерно в 18:40. Это наемник Дэдпул, и он хочет меня убить. А еще он бессмертный регенерирующий мутант, что убивает людей за деньги. Мне так повезло, сегодня первый день с моим «истинным». Я так счастлив!».

Он горестно вздыхает. Незачем выливать пассивную агрессию на бумагу. Пока прийти к однозначному решению относительно дальнейших действий в сложившейся ситуации не получается. Кто бы мог подумать, что от его родственной души может быть еще больше проблем, чем уже есть.

Дэдпул срывает патрули, преследует и, что очевидно, пытается убить. Неудачные покушения заканчиваются травмами обоих, но Питер, в отличие от наемника, не умеет регенерировать так быстро. Но самое раздражающее, что он не может помогать людям: любая попытка остановить ограбление или спасти заложников заканчивается дракой с Дэдпулом, побегом и зализыванием ран. Он не надевает костюм уже неделю и даже берет небольшой больничный на работе.

Самое страшное даже не это: ему снова снятся сны. Он видит каждую ночь девушку: она улыбается ему, целует его лицо и покрытые шрамами ладони, ходит по квартире в его футболках. Она лежит на его руках мертвая, потом снова оказывается жива и улыбается.

Питер просыпается с криками и в слезах, а потом еще долго приходит в себя, отгоняя подкинутые его «истинным» видения. Чертов Дэдпул. Вновь лишает его собственной жизни. Нужно срочно что-то с этим делать.

Дэдпул не особо скрывает информацию о себе. Сразу после первой встречи за несколько часов Питер находит столько всего: от заметок в новостях до номера телефона с подмигивающим смайлом и обещанием избавить от проблем.

Однако, почему у него вместо кожи горелая бельгийская вафля — этого нигде не сказано, как и в целом ничего о лице под маской. Зато есть имя: Уэйд Уилсон.

— Серьезно? — Питер стонет и прикрывает ладонью глаза. У него, Питера Паркера, «истинный» с именем Уэйд Уилсон. Еще одна насмешка судьбы, не иначе.

Он пытается найти в статьях про Дэдпула что-нибудь о девушке, которую видит во сне, но никаких упоминаний о ней нет.

Становится ясно, что Дэдпул знает только Человека-паука, но не Питера Паркера, потому что преследует его только, когда он в костюме и хочет защищать людей. Это, конечно, на руку, можно расслабиться и не бояться спать или выходить из дома, но, в то же время, очень обидно. Питер уверен, что если бы он решил найти Дэдпула, то вычислил бы его довольно быстро.

Что же, именно этим он и собирается заняться. Он достает свой дневник и начинает копаться в записях.

Этот бар не вызывает доверия. Скажем так, если бы он не рассчитывал узнать здесь что-то о Дэдпуле, то точно бы как Питер Паркер за барку без маски не сел, скорее как супергерой пришел делать облаву.

Он приходит сюда раз в несколько дней, и план пока отлично работает: бармен знает его по имени, с ним знакомятся сомнительного вида девушки и еще более сомнительного вида парни. Но наемника в красном костюме встретить так и не удается. Зато снова сталкивается с ним на патруле, и Дэдпул разбивает ему лицо о полицейскую машину, пытаясь снять маску и одновременно задушить на глазах у оживленной улицы. Следов почти не осталось, только фингал и пара болячек на губе и подбородке, да и они скоро сойдут.

— Привет, малой, — кивает бармен, он же владелец этого притона, когда Питер подходит к стойке и втискивается между парой завсегдатаев.

— Привет.

Он не протестует против «малого», хоть и думает каждый раз, что разница в возрасте между ним и этим парнем не такая уж большая. Также он смиренно показывает документы в свое первое посещение.

— Кто мордашку подправил? — спрашивает Хорек.

— Да так, мудак один.

— А как дела с начальником? Все такой же уебок?

— Ага, это островок стабильности в моей жизни.

— Над чем сейчас работаешь?

— Собираю материал про наемника. Дэдпула, может, знаешь?

Бармен удивленно поднимает брови, после чего его губ касается усмешка, и он показывает пальцем куда-то в зал. Питер резко оборачивается и осматривает бар: его паучье чутье молчит, и самого Дэдпула он не видит.

— Серьезно, эта конфетка хочет написать материал про убийцу? — сосед слева от него поворачивается на барном стуле и придвигается так, что колени Питера оказываются между его широко разведенных ног. Довольно неоднозначная поза. Питер машинально сводит колени и тут же ругает себя за это, хоть такой жест и вписывается в амплуа худощавого журналиста.

Понятно, почему не узнал в громиле рядом с собой Дэдпула: он не в костюме, а его лицо скрывает низко натянутый капюшон обычной застиранной толстовки. Но сейчас он перестает сутулиться и с ухмылкой смотрит прямо на Питера, и тот не может перестать таращиться в ответ. Скажем так, без ошметков мозгов и кусочков черепа это лицо выглядит не особо лучше.

— Что, запал? — с ухмылкой спрашивает Дэдпул.

— Ага, видишь, не могу глаз отвести, — огрызается Питер и тут же жалеет об этом: не хотелось бы сейчас разозлить эту машину-убийцу и выдать себя. Однако, Дэдпул переводит взгляд на бармена и раскатисто смеется.

— А малыш не промах, да?

Хорек с опасливой улыбкой кивает ему и отходит к другому клиенту.

— Так что, ты правда журналист? Или мне нужно обыскать тебя с пристрастием на наличие полицейского жетона, малыш под прикрытием? — Дэдпул облокачивается на барную стойку и закидывает в себя шот из целой вереницы выпивки перед собой.

Питер выдыхает и даже немного расслабляется. Его паучье чутье не сигналит об опасности, хотя он, по сути, сидит между ног жаждущего его смерти «истинного». Шалость удалась?

— Правда. Хочу интервью.

— Какой прыткий. А ты хорош. Да, Белый, мне он тоже нравится. Думаешь? Нет, не похож на психа, — Дэдпул хрипло смеется, опрокидывает в себя еще один шот.

— Говоришь сам с собой? — не может сдержать любопытства Питер.

— Что ты. Это верх тупости. Я говорю с голосами в голове, и, как видишь, бухаю тоже не в одиночестве. Рад тебе представить: Белый, Желтый, а ты?..

— Питер.

— Питер. Очень приятно, Питер, я в представлении не нуждаюсь, так понимаю, — он тянется за еще одним шотом, но, подумав, берет два и протягивает один Питеру.

— Я не пью.

— А я не даю интервью.

Остается только понятливо кивнуть и взять протянутую выпивку. Мутноватая розовая жидкость не внушает доверия, но, в случае чего, можно же надеяться на регенерацию, верно?

— Твое здоровье, конфетка.

Питер закашливается, и еще долго морщится от вкуса этого пойла. Очень хочется попросить стакан воды, но стыдно показаться Дэдпулу совсем соплей.

— Согласен, Белый, какой храбрый маленький писака.

— Я не маленький.

— Нет, маленький. И красивый.

Питер с недоумением смотрит на ухмылку собеседника.

— Так вот. Интервью, — неуверенно напоминает он.

— Один вопрос — один шот. Как тебе такое, конфетка? Да не зассыт он, Желтый, он сюда уже не первый день сюда таскается, явно серьезно настроен. Белому, кстати, нравятся такие хорошие мальчики с серьезными намерениями.

— Хорошо, я согласен, — кивает Питер. Он еще не совсем понимает, что творит, но позволяет всему идти своим чередом, раз все так удачно складывается.

— Ты нам нравишься все больше. Выпьем!

— Сначала вопрос.

— Только не превращайся в скучного журналиста, иначе я уйду. Желтый, ему не обязательно это знать. Так что?

— Откуда ты?

Дэдпул разочарованно вздыхает и вне очереди опрокидывает в себя шот.

— Я согласен с Белым, что ты тратишь возможности своей печени на глупости, конфетка. Из Канады. Разрешу задать еще один вопрос, но ты уж постарайся, чтобы мы не заскучали, это мы не любим. Или, может, скучный в вопросах, но задорный в сексе, а?

Питер морщится.

— Ладно, давай дальше по банальному, но, что нужно спросить: откуда суперсилы?

— Желтый, он не спрашивает, что с лицом, он спрашивает, откуда эта стать и тело древнегреческого бога. Знаешь, то тут, то там, и вот он я.

— Так не пойдет.

— Зануда. Эксперимент. Но не все прошло гладко, знаешь, такое бывает в лабораториях без окон и с антисанитарией, и вот, я бессмертный кусок паленого мяса, — он снова опрокидывает шот, не заботясь, пьет ли собеседник. Питер решает, что это честно и выпивает свой. Второй идет легче, хоть и снова хочется чем-нибудь заесть или запить.

— Как ты стал частью эксперимента?

Дэдпул бросает на него странный взгляд и протягивает еще один шот.

— Обзавелся Желтым и Белым. Я же говорил, что они не просто голоса, они — мои раковые опухоли. Благодаря им я жив, благодаря им я мертв. Каламбур, да? Мертвый бассейн. Ой, отъебись, Желтый, он не смеется, потому что занудный.

— Ты болел раком?

— Я им и сейчас болен.

— А когда это случилось? — Питер выпивает протянутый шот, не особо вслушиваясь. Ему известно, когда. Он думал, что знает все, что нужно знать о своей родственной душе, но всего пара вопросов, и оказывается, что не знает ровным счетом ничего. Незадолго до первой трясучки он сбегает из дома. Питер уговаривает дядю поехать в Канаду, говорит, что это важно. Ему очень больно. Не ему, Питеру, а парню на «том конце провода». Он перестает убивать, но теперь всего его мысли занимает боль. Однажды сны внезапно прекращаются. Раньше Питер видел какие-то обрывки мыслей пару раз в неделю, но уже несколько месяцев, как сигнал оборвался. Он добирается до соседнего штата, когда его нагоняет первый приступ: это 10 из 10, и приходит в себя он уже в больнице, куда приезжают взволнованные дядя с тетей. Вместе с трясучкой возвращаются и сны.

«Что-то случилось. Я обязан найти его, помочь. Ему больно уже несколько месяцев, он не убивает людей. Я найду его и буду рядом», — вспоминает свои записи Питер, он делает их ежедневно, и дневник можно смело перерабатывать на второсортный женский роман. Да, романтику относительно родственных душ жизнь из него выбивает быстро, но вот надежду приходится забивать камнями куда дольше.

— Эй, конфетка, ты с нами? Набрался уже что ли?

Питер растерянно моргает, когда Дэдпул машет рукой перед его лицом. Кожа, покрытая шрамами, язвами и струпьями отмершей плоти, все такая же уродливая, но ему вдруг хочется схватить эту ладонь и крепко сжать. Похоже, он правда немного опьянел.

— Просто задумался.

— Это вредно.

Они выпивают еще.

— Почему ты согласился на этот эксперимент?

— Хотел жить? Цыц, Белый, не мешай.

— Вот так просто?

— А этого мало? Давай немного поменяем правила: вопрос на вопрос. А то чувствую себя уже немного неуютно, будто, знаешь, к тебе хотят подкатить в баре и спрашивают, откуда ты, чем по жизни занимаешься, и вот ты уже мысленно ведешь ее домой, а ей зачем-то нужен номер твоего социального страхования.

— Я, вообще-то, пришел взять интервью, а не затащить тебя в постель.

— У каждого свои цели, я согласен. Но, так уж получилось, что тебе нужен материал, а я отказ от перепихона переживу, так что, вопрос на вопрос.

Питер пожимает плечами, мол, делай, что хочешь.

— Что бы такого спросить? Малыш-журналист с красивой мордашкой. Кстати, что с мордашкой? Побили за школой и забрали деньги на завтраки?

— Связался с одним мудаком.

— И?

— А он повел себя как мудак.

— Понятно, секретики начались, — Дэдпул немного сводит ноги, не касаясь бедер Питера своими, но находясь очень близко.

— Ладно, тебе повезло, Белый любопытный, но воспитанный. Выпиваем, но снова мой вопрос. У тебя кто-нибудь есть, ну, понимаешь? На том конце провода или так?

— Нет. С этим у меня все глухо, — Питер, услышав знакомое описание родственной души, не может сдержать улыбку и опрокидывает в себя шот.

— Очень жаль.

— Здесь ты должен сказать что-нибудь про то, что мистер неизвестный многое теряет, упуская такую конфетку, как я.

Дэдпул запрокидывает голову и громко смеется, отчего ближайшие посетители оборачиваются.

— Этот пьяный малыш лучше всяких похвал. Именно так мы все: и я, и Желтый, и Белый думаем. Но Белый еще настаивает, чтобы ты пропустишь следующий, иначе придется идти и держать тебе волосы.

— Ты меня недооцениваешь.

В подтверждение своим словам Питер выпивает еще один шот и с вызовом смотрит на Дэдпула. Тот тихо смеется, но не отстает.

— А что с твоим «истинным»? — спрашивает Питер, откинувшись на стуле и скатившись чуть ниже. Его колени почти упираются Дэдпулу в пах, но тот делает вид, что ничего не замечает.

— Я тоже свободен, если это то, что ты хочешь услышать.

— И почему же? — Питер скрещивает руки на груди. — Чего ты его не ищешь?

— Вот так сразу, эти журналисты как вцепятся, хуже питбулей. Не скажу точно, почему не искал до эксперимента, я почти не помню, что мне тогда снилось о нем, только скажу, что сны приходили нечасто, да и начались, когда я уже в старшую школу пошел. Даже боялся, что остался один. Знаю, это большая редкость, но перестать думать об этом и страшиться не так просто. Но думаю, что не искал по той же причине, почему не искал, когда стал Дэдпулом — потому что не хотел кому-то навязывать такое дерьмо вместо «долго и счастливо». Я считаю, что в жизни важен выбор.

Питер от этого откровения немного трезвеет, а его сердце бьется очень быстро.

— Ты знаешь, кто он?

— Ты играешь не по правилам, конфетка. Я излил душу тебе, теперь твоя очередь. Почему такой хороший мальчик еще не радует родителей внуками? Или на том конце детсадовец какой? И ты хранишь свой цветок для него? — Вразрез своим словам Дэдпул кладет ладонь Питеру на бедро и легко проводит ей сверху вниз, почти невесомо сжимая колено. Конечно, это ни что иное, как домогательство, но Дэдпул выглядит таким расслабленным и безучастным к действиям своей руки, будто это не ласка, а он просто решает найти опору, и кроме ноги Питера вариантов нет.

— Нет. Я просто оказался не нужен. Я увидел первый сон в пять лет. А в восемь я уже смотрел, как он курит травку и ублажает пальцами девчонок. Знаешь, сны были частыми и жуткими, а когда я подрос, стали еще кошмарнее, хоть и редкими. Показалось, что мне в его жизни не место.

— Значит, ты струсил?

— Нет, не думаю. Всегда мечтал поскорее его найти, что бы он там мне не транслировал, но потом обстоятельства сложились так, что я понял, что лучше мне без родственной души будет. Точнее, мне даже кажется, что он так решил, а я не стал перечить.

— Очень грустное интервью, конфетка. Нужно выпить.

Пока бармен делает новые шоты, они оба молчат.

— Белый хотел рассказать мне, почему ты согласился на эксперимент.

— Белый, это правда? Ах, да. Скажем так, эти люди неплохо умеют убеждать. Они напоминают, что речь идет не только о тебе, и что нужно попробовать хотя бы для того, чтобы спасти родственную душу. Уже смирился, что умру, скажу честно, да и тот парень мне совсем не снился, я понимал, что он меня больше не зовет. Не мог я так с ним поступить, не мог не попробовать, раз мне выпал шанс, — Дэдпул гладит его по бедру, но Питер этого не замечает. Это не приходило ему в голову. Если бы Уэйд умер от рака, то он, Питер, не дожил бы до пятнадцати лет, его бы не укусил паук, он бы никогда…о, боже! К горлу подступает легкая тошнота при мысли, что все действительно могло закончиться тогда, когда он сбежал из дома. Можно ли считать, что когда Дэдпул спас их обоих, то он и спас всех тех людей, которым помог Человек-паук? Но если продолжает жить Человек-паук, то он обрекает на смерть всех жертв Дэдпула? У Питера кружится голова.

— Ты не ошибаешься, конфетка.

— Что? — не успевает переключиться Питер.

— Ты бы своей красивой мордашкой и упругой задницей осчастливил бы любого «истинного».

— Все уже не так просто, ты же понимаешь.

— Понимаю. Но ты украсил вечер одного одинокого горячего наемника. Выпьем еще, — Дэдпул подмигивает и крепче сжимает его колено. Питер решает, что эти шоты он осилит: сейчас необходимо разгрузить мозг. В конце концов, ему нужно куда больше алкоголя, чтобы напиться, чем обычному человеку, так что, все под контролем.

Но он, конечно, не учитывает, что мера Дэдпула с его регенерацией лежит где-то вообще за гранью возможного.

— Ты бы мог участвовать в этих конкурсах на ярмарках, где люди пьют пиво на скорость, и выигрывать, — пьяно хихикает Питер, почти повисая на своем собеседнике.

— Где ключи, не умеющий пить малыш? — спрашивает Дэдпул, облапывает его за задницу и прижимает к стене около входной двери.

Да, они стоят у квартиры Питера, и он смутно помнит поездку в такси, но абсолютно точно уверен в том, что их поцелуи и сбивчивое предложение поехать к нему не галлюцинация.

— Секундочку, — Питер таки выуживает из рюкзака ключ, позволяет Дэдпулу его забрать и самостоятельно впустить их в квартиру.

— Дом, милый дом! — хихикает Питер и разводит руки в стороны, демонстрируя свое жилище.

— Где кровать? — голос Дэдпула одновременно заигрывающий и угрожающий, и у Питера от него идут мурашки по спине. И он стыдливо осознает, что его это возбуждает.

— Вот черт, — заторможено отвечает он. Что-то внутри него говорит, что все идет не так, не по плану, что-то произойдет, что нужно что-то сделать, что-то предотвратить, но он лишь покачивается и падает в руки гостя, утягивая того в поцелуй.

Не дождавшись ответа, Дэдпул подхватывает Питера на руки и несет в комнату. Его почти что швыряют на кровать, и он перестает хихикать только тогда, когда с него снимают джинсы вместе с бельем и переворачивают на живот.

Все происходит быстро, почти грубо. Питер сдерживает болезненное шипение, когда Дэдпул растягивает его, но не может сдержать крика, когда тот заменяет пальцы на член.

— Не так, — просит он, — подожди.

Вопреки его ожиданиям Дэдпул останавливается и помогает ему перевернуться. Оказавшись лицом к лицу, Питер не может сдержать восторженного вздоха. Он цепляется за широкие плечи, гладит уродливую кожу и не стесняясь стонет в поцелуи, активно двигая бедрами и подаваясь навстречу.

— Уэйд, — зовет он и прижимается ближе, и Дэдпул тут же заключает его в объятия.

— Вот так, конфетка, — улыбка в ответ и нежный поцелуй в висок.

Питер открывает глаза и со стоном, полным боли, натягивает одеяло на голову. Похмелье бывает у него нечасто, и головная боль скоро пройдет, слава паучьей регенерации, но пока что все ощущается совсем безрадостно. Через несколько минут он все же откидывает одеяло и встает с кровати, прислушивается и понимает, что в квартире никого нет. Питер точно помнит, как они засыпали вместе, но теперь ему кажется, что он один уткнулся в теплое плечо и быстро засопел. Точно обошлось без «доброй ночи, любовь всей моей жизни».

По спине пробегает холодок. Он так подставился. Он позволил себе напиться, расслабиться и переспать с тем, кто уже второй месяц пытается его убить. Питер вцепляется пальцами в волосы и мотает головой.

— Кретин, — даже собственный шепот провоцирует легкую головную боль, — идиот, бесхребетный кусок дерьма.

Он поднимается и идет на кухню, чтобы выпить воды. От холода неприятно сводит зубы, но с каждой минутой похмелье отступает. После душа его совсем отпускает, становится проще дышать и легче думать.

Питер разглядывает себя в зеркало, трогает засос на шее, затем с силой давит на красноватую кожу пальцами и морщится.

— Ты — идиот, — с укоризной говорит он своему отражению. — Как ты мог так сглупить?

Он возвращается в комнату и поднимает с пола разбросанную одежду. От нее пахнет сигаретным дымом и потом. Питер тянется к ящику, чтобы сделать новые заметки в дневнике, но резко одергивает руку.

Что написать? «Дорогой дневник, сегодня я переспал со своим «истинным», вечером я надену костюм, и он снова попытается вытащить мне кишки». «Дорогой дневник, я кончил сегодня дважды, потому что не сдержался и прилип к своей родственной душе, что знать меня не хочет». «Дорогой дневник, я маленькая принцесса, что всю жизнь отрицала закон истинных пар, но теперь у меня трясутся колени, почему мир так несправедлив?». «Дорогой дневник, он стал таким, потому что не хотел, чтобы я умер».

— А теперь хочет, — тихо говорит Питер, забирается обратно в кровать и прижимает колени к груди. Он обещал себе не плакать из-за всего этого, ему же с самого детства понятно, что родственные души — это дерьмо, но предательские слезы все равно выступают. Он не может винить себя, что не искал убийцу, что сигналил ему с «того конца провода», не мог контролировать, как часто видит сны о нем Уэйд. В конце концов, ребенком он не мог это держать под контролем. Почему не может быть просто? Он помнит, как проснулся после первого сна об армии. Как вытер слезы и сделал запись об этом.

«Я надеюсь, что он скоро найдет меня, и мы вместе все решим. Он оступился, но я его родственная душа, и я ему помогу. Осталось немного подрасти, так говорит дядя Бен».

— Подрос, а мозгов не прибавилось, — ругает он себя и зарывается лицом в подушку.

Вечером Питер надевает костюм и выходит на патруль. Полеты на паутине всегда поднимают ему настроение, даже в самый отвратный день. Удается обезвредить банду грабителей, как паучье чутье дает о себе знать. Он запрыгивает на ближайшую крышу и уже собирается скрыться, как настигает приступ трясучки. Его выворачивает, едва он успевает задрать маску. По телу прокатывается дрожь и оседает тупой болью в висках.

Тяжело дыша, он заставляет себя подняться и оглядеться. Дэдпула или его тела нигде не видно, но он все равно спешит сбежать как можно дальше.

Проходит пара дней, и Питер снова идет в бар. Он очень ругает себя за этот поступок и не может расслабиться, сидя за барной стойкой и потягивая какой-то незамысловатый коктейль. Бармен с ним приветлив, но не спешит завязать разговор, и даже это кажется тревожным звоночком.

— Привет, конфетка.

— Привет, Уэйд, — смущенно улыбается Питер, стараясь не выдать своим видом, что нервничает. Дэдпул не каждый вечер зависает в этом баре, и даже не каждую неделю, как показывают его наблюдения. И то, что он приходит именно сегодня, кажется Питеру подозрительным. Хотя, в то же время он признает, что знай Уэйд, кто он такой, то уже давно бы отрезал ему голову. Паучье чутье снова мирно посапывает где-то внутри, но расслабиться не получается.

— Не звонишь, не пишешь, — Дэдпул берет стул и садится слева от Питера, прижимаясь вплотную к его боку. Он ласково почти урчит, однако что-то в его взгляде заставляет задуматься о том, что это тоже напускное спокойствие. От такой близости Питер напрягается еще сильнее, одновременно с тем, тоже придвигаясь.

— Это не я ушел не попрощавшись, — Питер тут же морщится, думая о том, как это жалко звучит.

— Ты прав, пришлось уладить одно срочное дело. Но я надеялся, что ты позвонишь.

— У меня нет твоего номера.

— Да нет, вообще-то есть. Я забил его в твой телефон.

— Черт, мне даже не пришло в голову проверить. А я пришел сюда с целью напиться с горя, что меня поимели и бросили, — Питера заметно отпускает, он даже тихо смеется.

— Не буду врать, это первоначальный план, но зачем ограничиваться одним разом, верно? И не говори, что не подумал о том же, иначе бы ты сюда не пришел и не оглядывался бы в поисках меня постоянно.

— Так заметно, да?

— Да, конфетка, мы с Желтым уже успели посмеяться над этим. Да не корчи ты рожу, и умилиться тоже успели. Если хочешь знать, я и вчера, и позавчера приходил. А мне кажется, Белый, что в этом не стыдно признаться. Прости, малыш, у нас с этим уебком разные параметры оценки охуенности твоей задницы. Но Белому просто больше нравится, как ты стонешь.

Питер, не готовый к таким откровениям, краснеет и делает большой глоток из стакана.

— Так что? Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул без убийственной дозы алкоголя? — Дэдпул выглядит довольно серьезным, и вся ситуация сильно смущает Питера. Он не знает точно, чего он ожидал от очередной встречи. Вот недавно он говорил себе, что это никогда не повторится, а потом уговаривал себя не расстраиваться, ЕСЛИ это не повторится. Он дурачок и супергерой Нью-Йорка одновременно, и у этого города большие проблемы, судя по всему.

От своих мыслей он улыбается и с деланым безразличием пожимает плечами:

— Почему бы и нет.

— Нахальная жопа, — с усмешкой тут же отвечает Дэдпул и легко прикусывает его за ухо. Такая простая ласка вызывает мурашки по телу. Новая запись в дневнике должна быть такой: «Я дурак и не ведаю, что творю. Вселенная, дай мне немного времени».

Питер с самого начала, как видит на месте взрыва Зеленого гоблина, понимает, что вечер будет трудным. Когда он из последних сил стягивает врага паутиной и пытается удержать бетонные плиты от падения на заложников, то думает, что это пик напряжения в этой схватке. Ему удается спасти людей, но Зеленый гоблин вырывается, а сам он прячется за колонной, стараясь перевести дух. Паучье чутье подает сигнал.

— Только не это, — стонет Питер, оборачивается и видит в дверном проеме, точнее, в том, что от него осталось, Дэдпула. — Только не сейчас.

Несколько гранат выкуривают его из укрытия, и вот он снова сцепляется с мерзко хихикающим Осборном, стараясь также держать на виду быстро перемещающегося Дэдпула, боковым зрением различимого скорее как огромное устрашающее красное пятно.

«Не словить гранату, не словить пулю, теперь не словить лезвие в сердце», — злобно думает Питер, откидывая от себя Зеленого гоблина и поворачиваясь к Дэдпулу. Тот уже достает пистолеты и с прищуром смотрит на происходящее.

А сам Питер не двигается. Он просто не может найти в себе силы снова уцепиться паутиной за ближайшую высотку и улететь подальше, оставив этих двоих развлекаться. Он устал. Сраные родственные души. Невыносимо утром выбираться из теплых объятий Уэйда, чтобы вечером натягивать маску и бояться получить пулю в голову от Дэдпула. Он прикрывает, как ему кажется, всего на мгновение глаза, как слышит выстрел и крик:

— Нет!

Его сбивают с ног, и тело прошибает приступ трясучки. От болезненной дрожи немеют руки, но Питер быстро выворачивается, чтобы оценить ситуацию. Он понимает, что с ног его сбил не столько Дэдпул, сколько взрывная волна от бомбы Осборна.

Он оглушен, потому ему приходится сделать усилие, чтобы выползти из-под тела Уэйда. Питер с ужасом смотрит на развороченную до мяса взрывом и осколками плоть Дэдпула. Восстановление идет прямо на глазах, но Питер не может унять дрожь, трясучка к которой уже не имеет никакого отношения. Уэйд прикрыл его собой. Невероятно.

Он оглядывается, не позабыв о Зеленом гоблине, но тот уже неловко забирается на свой глейдер, зажав руками кровоточащий живот, и улетает.

Питер присаживается около Уэйда и кладет его голову к себе на колени. Он стаскивает с него остатки маски и смотрит, как восстанавливаются кости, сухожилия и мышцы на его правой стороне лица и затылке. Собственный костюм пропитывается кровью, но он не особо обращает на это внимание. Питер стаскивает и с себя маску тоже, а потом, подумав, достает из кобуры пистолеты Дэдпула и отбрасывает их подальше.

— Будь внимательнее, конфетка, не хочу, чтобы какие-то стремные чуваки подпалили тебе зад, — Уэйд поднимает руку и мнет себе шею, на которой уже отрастает новая кожа. Новая кожа все такая же уродливая, но Питер ей рад.

— Боишься, что кто-то выполнит твою работу?

Уэйд в ответ лишь смеется, и поднимает руку, пытаясь коснуться щеки Питера. Он машинально отшатывается, и рука замирает в воздухе. Вздохнув, Питер все же подается вперед и трется лицом о ладонь.

— Я согласен с Желтым, что это очень неловкий и милый момент сейчас.

— Поднимайся, я слышу сирены пожарных и полиции, они скоро будут здесь.

— Слушаюсь, малыш-Паучок.

Они молчат всю дорогу до квартиры и не прикасаются друг другу, хотя Питеру пару раз кажется, что Уэйд хочет его приобнять. Но он этого не делает, лишь время от времени спорит с голосами в своей голове, а потом и вовсе объявляет одному из них бойкот. Кажется, Белому.

Питер открывает дверь и пропускает гостя вперед. Они впервые заходят сюда, не стаскивая друг с друга одежду, и уровень неловкости зашкаливает.

— Это не могла быть нормальная история, да, конфетка?

— Когда один из пары пытается убить другого — да, что-то не дотягивает, — огрызается Питер. Он не раздражен по-настоящему, скорее взволнован, но ответ все равно выходит грубее, чем ему хочется.

Но Дэдпул на то и Дэдпул: его это ни капли не смущает:

— Но ведь передумал же.

— Как ты узнал?

— Да я сразу понял. Ты же знаешь, эти истории про родственные души — только встретился с ним взглядом и больше не смог смотреть на кого-то другого.

— Уэйд.

— Я почти серьезен, я сразу понял, что это ты, когда ты начал свои вопросы задавать в баре.

— Переспал и передумал?

— Я не прекрасный принц, конфетка. Я все понял, хотел с тобой переспать, а после убить.

Питер морщится и сжимает зубы, представляя, как глупо выглядел: пришел сам, нажрался и подставил зад. Он действительно идиот.

— Потом Белый начал ныть, он у нас романтик. Сбил меня. Ты романтик, козел, не спорь. А потом мы нашли твой дневник.

У Питера перехватывает дыхание. Черт! Он никогда никому не дает его читать, там же столько всего личного и сокровенного.

— Ага, конфетка, оно самое. Читал всю ночь, не удержался и унес с собой. А потом сидел и тосковал по твоей жопе.

— А не сказал-то сразу почему? — Питер выходит из оцепенения.

— Я же говорил, не хотел навязывать свою дерьмовую кандидатуру такому хорошему парню. История говорит, что от родственных душ тяжело открутиться, хотел дать тебе шанс.

— Ты мудак.

— И это так, конфетка. А Желтый говорит, что ты выбросил мои стволы.

— Тебе теперь от меня не открутиться.

Уэйд удивлённо моргает и неуверенно улыбается, когда до него доходит смысл сказанного.

— Что, жили они долго и счастливо? — спрашивает Питер, подходя ближе, прижимается к нему вплотную и обнимает за шею.

— И не умерли никогда, потому что один из них, на минуточку, бессмертный.


End file.
